Ranking System
The ranks are in place so that people have some guidance during their character development. Each person will be different, and each Rank will help to further explain that uniqueness each person will surely have. Now, please read carefully, because this is subject to change after long lengthy discussions between leader and council. 'Tier 1' Tier 1 is the starting point for every Shinobi. You have graduated from the Academy. Congratulations! Now on to the rest of your life if you continue down the path of a Shinobi. Of course, even if you do not continue after a certain point, lose the ability to continue due to battle or accident, or otherwise just choose not to continue after you reach a certain age with your character, then your rank will remain as such when you retire or are no longer continuing the path of the Shinobi. Of course, you do not HAVE to be a Shinobi, so let that be plainly clear. Also, you are fully allowed to not be able to use any kind of Jutsu, and also you are fully allowed to unlock the use of chakra at a later date in your character's life. Meaning you can suddenly learn how to use Chakra at 40 years old, but you still have to start off as a Genin, though being at that age, you will learn to understand chakra much faster, and be able to withstand more strain on your body to progress your use of chakra and Jutsu until you reach a Jounin rank. From there, your progressions will slow down dramatically, and you will continue learning at the same rate as everyone else. Below is a basic layout of each Tier's Shinobi ranks. Please follow them carefully. Genin Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. Genin is the rank all who join will receive. When a member becomes a Genin, they will be placed into a squad, and they will start their introduction session. This includes the basics, and then given a location for the group to meet up later for a starting mission. This mission is not handed out by the Hokage, or anyone else, but the Sensei in charge of that group. It is a basic mission all new genin groups have to perform for the Sensei to evaluate his new group. *Genin are allowed any Jutsu that is within the ranks of E - C. *Genin will typically have very little Jutsu to use outside of the Academy basics. * Genin will only have 1 Chakra Nature available to them. They can use them, or not use them at their leisure. Chuunin Chuunin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chuunin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. *Chunin are allowed all Jutsu within their allowance from E - B. *A Chunin can learn up to 3 B - Rank Jutsu that are within their power to learn. *Chunin are able, but are not required, to unlock their second Elemental Nature. * Chunin, under strict guidance of a Jounin or higher ranked Shinobi, to learn a A-Rank Jutsu. Special Jounin Special Jounin are granted their rank because they specialize in one area, sometimes two areas, of Jutsu. They do not venture from their desired disciplines, so they typically are not as powerful as a standardized Jounin. These Jounin typically are not found training groups of Genin like a regular Jounin would. Instead, they train 1 student at a time, or are put on squads of Jounin to help fill in the 3 man squad requirement for all Jounin missions. These Jounin are not by any means unable to defend themselves, or combat on equal terms as another Jounin, they are just not as well rounded as most Jounin, and are fewer in number. Another way to look at these Jounin is to call them Chunin with special training, authority, and skills to run a squad on their own, but just haven't quite made it to full Jounin. These Jounin are in no way inferior in rank, however, and should be shown the same respect as a regular Jounin. * Special Jounin can learn all Jutsu from E - A rank. * Special Jounin are allowed their secondary Elemental Nature, and are allowed to learn over time their Advanced Nature. However, typically these Jounin cannot learn more than 1 nature. * Special Jounin can learn up to two S-Rank Jutsu, but are not permitted to learn any more. These S-Rank Jutsu are only allowed to fall under their specific disciplines. Jounin Jounin are the strongest Shinobi that are mainly stationed within the village. They are the elites who govern and train the lower ranked Shinobi, and also form squads with other Jounin for A-Rank and S-Rank missions. This rank is the crowning achievement of most Shinobi. *Jounin can learn all Jutsu from E - A rank. *A Jounin is allowed to unlock their second Elemental Nature, and are allowed to learn over time their Advanced Nature if it applies. *Under special acceptance from the leader and council members, a Jounin may learn a third Elemental Nature, which will in turn allow them a second and third Advanced Nature. * Jounin can only learn a third advance nature by permission from the leader and council. This will be hard to attain, because we don't want characters at this level to be entirely too over powered. * Jounin can learn S-Rank Jutsu, but are limited to 3. Reason is because Jounin typically do not train nearly as much because they are generally training others, so their time training to perfect more Jutsu is not as easy to find. 'Tier 2' Tier 2 covers Sannin and ANBU ranked Shinobi. These Shinobi are revered in every village for their complete skill in their Jutsu, and abundant experience. They wield formidable Jutsu that could almost rival a Kage, and are deadly on their own. Now, even though ANBU is lower on the page than Sannin, does not mean they are superior to the Sannin. In fact, it is the exact opposite. Sannin have utter freedom in learning any Jutsu they want, but are lower in status because they are not as close to the Kage in the ranking system. Sannin have diplomatic and expansive freedom where as the ANBU are trained and guided by the ANBU Black Ops of each village. These fighters are highly dangerous, and can go toe to toe against a Sannin at any given time. Sannin are typically in the process of becoming a Sage, which follows under the same Tier as Kage and S - Ranked Shinobi. They walk a different path, so therefore they are on even grounds with the ANBU in terms of Jutsu and Skills on the battlefield. Sannin A unit of three that are chosen by the Kage. They are typically sent on missions that full Jounin squads cannot perform. One is typically all that is needed for a mission that normal Jounin groups can handle. When two or more Sannin are deployed, then it is the equivalent of a 9 man team of Jounin. (Typically there are no more than 3 Sannin per village.) *Sannin are allowed every level of Jutsu, and are not limited to the number of S-Rank Jutsu they can learn. *Sannin are also allowed high level summonings, and can learn them with relative ease. (Typically 1 training session to master summonings.) *Sannin generally do not have Advanced Elemental natures. However, this does not mean they are unable to. * In order to progress beyond this rank, you must first discuss it with the leader and council, and be given an S-Rank mission handed down to you by the council. Upon completion, the council will review the manner of which you completed the mission, and grant or deny you a promotion. ANBU The ANBU are under the Kage's direct command and protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. *ANBU are allowed every level of Jutsu, but are limited in the number of S-Rank Jutsu they can wield. (Maximum of 5) *ANBU can learn summonings, but will be able to learn them after 2 RP sessions. Typically ANBU are taught summonings in order to be used as a group. * ANBU can have Advanced Elemental Natures, but can only learn one. If they already have two while a Jounin prior to advancement, they are not required to forget an Advanced Nature to be an ANBU. * In order to be promoted to an S-Rank Shinobi, you either defect, or are promoted and are allowed pure freedom in what ever you choose to do. * The Kage of your village can call on you at a moment's notice, unless you are on a mission away from your village. However, any singular ANBU from a group can be summoned back to a village, even if the Kage knows the other two are more likely to die without the third person there. The life of an ANBU is Live or Die by the wishes of the Kage they serve. *Maximum of 3 Chakra Natures 'Tier 3' Tier 3 Shinobi are the most notorious and well known Ninja around. Maybe not known in all villages, much like the Akatsuki members were only known to their respective villages until they started attacking things for the Jinchuriki. This tier is where you want to be. You are have absolute freedom in all things Jutsu. No one can tell you what to do aside from your villages Kage if you are still loyal to them. Kage The leading Shinobi over all Shinobi within their village. These are the highest ranking officials any village can have. These Shinobi are masters of many Jutsu, and have complete Authority and final word of all things that go on within their village. (Does not mean they can deny war or an attack on their village from an outside village. They aren't gods.... just really close.) *Kage can learn any rank of Jutsu, and have no limits on the number of any rank of Jutsu they pursue. *Kage are allowed as many summons are they wish. * Kage are REQUIRED to have a meeting every 3 months to decide on which village will hose the Chunin exams. * (The Hosting Kage is required to open a public room, mark all other Kage as Moderators, and cannot take down the room until the Chunin exams are completed.) * (The Hosting Kage, nor any other Kage, is allowed to remove a Shinobi taking the Chunin exams unless it is for a very good reason. Even then, you must discuss it with the other Kage before removing that member.) * Generally unable to be killed without at least being in a fight with them for at least 10 fighting posts. (Each person in the fight has to have at least 10 attack posts in order for the S-Rank to be allowed to be killed.) Sage Sages are highly sought after ranks within the Shinobi world. Able to summon at will their contracted beasts with little to no effort on their part. These Shinobi are allowed to take on the partial training of any Genin or Chunin of their choosing, as long as it does not interfere with the training of the Jounin in charge of them. This is usually a private training over a lengthy period of time, or is done in segments in between the regular training. *Sages can learn all rank of Jutsu, and have no limits on the number of any rank of Jutsu they pursue. *Sages are masters of Summoning, and can summon up to 3 summons at any given time. However, this will deplete your Chakra Points with each summon. *Have the distinct ability to unlock Sage Mode so long as their Chakra Points are not depleted. * Are able to use clones to preserve Sage Mode, and can Reverse Summon those clones in order to recharge their Sage Mode without depleting their Chakra Points. * Sages are not entirely obligated to follow the orders of the Kage of the village they call home, but are encouraged to do so. * Sages are able to teach A-Rank Jutsu to Genin. * Generally unable to be killed without at least being in a fight with them for at least 15 fighting posts. (Each person in the fight has to have at least 15 attack posts in order for the Sage to be allowed to be killed.) S-Rank The masters of the Shinobi world. These Shinobi are stronger than Sages and Kage in many respects, and are to be feared or revered by everyone. These Shinobi have little to no restrictions, and are able to take out Sannin and ANBU in just a few short moves. However, if you are a Jounin or lower, it is HIGHLY encouraged you do not fight an S-Rank Shinobi. You maybe strong, but there is no shame in retreating from a battle if you are suddenly up against a Shinobi who falls under this rank and title. *Able to learn all ranks of Jutsu. * Has no limit in number of Jutsu they can use. * Can teach Genin S-Rank Jutsu of the course of 5 RP sessions with no less than 10 posts per session. * Are able to kill all other ranks of Shinobi, but are not gods and can be killed if the Shinobi is otherwise intelligent enough to outsmart the S-Rank Shinobi. * Generally unable to be killed without at least being in a fight with them for at least 20 fighting posts. (Each person in the fight has to have at least 20 attack posts in order for the S-Rank to be allowed to be killed.) Special Consideration Rogue Shinobi Rogue Shinobi can be found between all ranks from Genin to S-Rank. These Ninja are to be killed on site, if you are not trying to pull a Naruto and chase your team mate half way across the world to bring him back. Anyone who sees a Rogue Shinobi from another team is required to attack and try to kill them. So if you chose to go Rogue, be warned, people will be trying to kill you as a team. If you chose the life of a Rogue, you are REQUIRED to participate in the RP at least 3 times a week. You don't always have to be spotted, or attacked, but you do still have to be active and are not allowed a free ride of show up when ever you want. Typically Rogue Shinobi members have new Genin Shinobi Characters, however, you do not have to have one. * Genin Rogue Shinobi are allowed 1 A-Rank Jutsu they can learn on their own. * Chunin Rogue Shinobi can learn up to 3 A-Rank on their own. * Jounin Shinobi are allowed 4 S-Rank Jutsu they can learn. If they already have 3, they are allowed only 4 more. * Tier 2 skilled Shinobi are typically ANBU classification, and are to train as such. * Tier 3 skilled Shinobi are typically Kage Rank, but if you are in this Tier long enough, you will be granted S-Rank. * S-Rank Rogue will be placed under the umbrella of the Akatsuki. This group will have 10 members at some point, and cannot go over that number. Jutsu Training Every Shinobi must acquire more Jutsu as time progresses if they are to become a worthy Shinobi later on down the line. Below is the session limit to learning each individual rank of Jutsu. As you can tell, E-Rank through D-Rank only take one RP session. This is because they are not difficult for an Academy graduate to perform. These are not labeled by Tier but by Shinobi rank. This allows each rank to have a set amount of ranks they are able to learn. Once you reach Jounin, you are not stuck to a set list of Jutsu you can learn. Genin Level *'E-Rank:' 1 RP session *'D-Rank: '''1 RP session *'C-Rank:' 2 RP sessions '''Chunin Level' *'B-Rank: '''3 RP sessions *'A-Rank:5 RP sessions '''Jounin and Higher *'S-Rank:' 7 RP sessions Jutsu per Rank *'Genin: 3 '(10 maximum) *'Chunin: 5 '(15 Maximum) * Special Jounin: 8 ''(20 Maximum)'' *'Jounin: 8 '(20 Maximum) ---- *'ANBU: 11' (30 Maximum) *'Sannin:' 11 (35 Maximum) ---- *'Sage: 15' (40 Maximum) *'Kage: 15' (50 Maximum) * S-Class: 15 ''(60 Maximum)''